Kiss It Better
by Reaching for Stars
Summary: MorixHunny. It's my first time writing an Ouran Fic, so...


He was really getting tired of the screaming now.  
"MOE!!"  
There it went again. Honestly, he touched Hunny and... Okay, so maybe it was a little more than touching, but it was for Hunny's sake, really. Who knows what that kid would get up to without him? Who would look after him? Put a band-aid on his knee after he fell? Find his bunny when he lost it? Remind him to brush his teeth?  
Although he hadn't been doing such a good job on that last one lately. Hunny had promised to remember, but now he had _another_ cavity. The strange thing was, after every meal Mori had witnessed, Hunny had brushed his teeth. It was weird, because Hunny had admitted to having a cavity (meaning he voluntarily gave up sweets) and Mori was having trouble finding his cavity.  
"Hunny."  
"Takashi?" Damn, his voice was so cute. Especially when he had cavities and had to speak around Mori's fingers because he was checking his teeth.  
"Did you brush you teeth after breakfast every day?"  
"Yeah." He smiled.  
"Lunch?"  
"Uh-huh!"He grinned. Or, tried to, at least. It was harder with Mori's fingers in his mouth again.  
"Supper?"  
"Yup!" He exclaimed, trying not to swallow Mori's hand.  
"...midnight snack?"  
"Errrrrr..." He turned his eyes to Mori, guilty. But still cute.  
"Hunny."  
"I'll try better next time, promise!" He exclaimed, big brown eyes wide. Well, they were always wide, but wider this time. "Fine."He replied, looking at his cousin with concern.

* * *

That night, he got a surprise visit.  
"Moooooooooori-chan."  
It was Hunny, so he sat up immediately. "Hunny?" He asked, covers pooling around his middle.  
"My mouth hurts." Hunny told him, eyes round and filled with tears. He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. He came over to the bed, crawling in and snuggling up to Mori. Mori put his arms around him, pulling him close. "It's okay." Hunny looked up at him, eyes still teary.  
What came next, he never would've expected. Even though he had, you know, occaisionally -not very often! only once in a while!- imagined the rest of what was happening. Okay, maybe more than occaisionally.  
Maybe every night.  
Still, he wasn't expecting this.  
"Mori-chan?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Kiss it better?"  
"...What?"  
"My mouth."  
"...You're...sure?"  
"Mooooooori..."  
Crap. Crap. Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcraaaaaaapppppp.  
How did he know? Was he really, really obvious? Was this really just Hunny's idea and he didn't have a clue how Mori felt, it was just a coincidence? Was Mori getting this right? Maybe he should've gotten his ears checked.  
But now that he thought about it, Hunny had really nice lips.  
They looked really soft, too.  
...Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh. What was he thinking?  
"Mori-chan? Are you still alive?"  
"Yes."  
"So kiss my mouth better."  
Awkwardly, he gave in, and leaned down, moving his mouth to Hunny's face. He paused, then moved to Hunny's lips- which were, as predicted, sweet and soft.  
Unfortunately, sweet things are really, really addictive. At least, that was his _excuse_. Once he started, he really, really didn't want to stop kissing Hunny.  
And, strangely, Hunny didn't want to stop kissing Mori, either.  
He pulled away. "Hunny, wait." Damn, why couldn't he just wait and content himself with Hunny's lips for another couple of minutes? Or an hour?  
"Mori-chan?"  
"Did you ever have a cavity?"  
He knew the answer as soon as Hunny heard the question. Hunny looked guilty, and then shook his head.  
"Does your mouth hurt?"  
"No, Mori-chan."  
"...Why did you...?"  
"Because I wanted to... to kiss you, Mori."  
For a wily, plotting liar, that kid sure looked innocent.  
"And... I knew you wouldn't do it by yourself."  
He was silent, looking down at Hunny. A minute passed. Two minutes. Three minut-  
He kissed Hunny again, and again, and again, and on and on. It was all he wanted to do. The only thing in the entire world was Hunny, in those moments. Hunny, Hunny, only Hunny.  
Finally, they broke apart. Mori had pulled away, because he'd seen the clock.  
They'd been kissing for hours, and if Hunny was going to be awake for school the next day, they needed to sleep. So they did, Hunny wrapped in Mori's strong arms, held tight and close.

For Mori, the world has always been Hunny.  
And, now, it looked like it always would be.


End file.
